Sakuranya Banyak Sekali!
by Ratna Asami
Summary: Sasuke harus menghadiri konser debut Idol Grup Sakura. Tetapi,hal yang mengejutkan terjadi, membuat wajah Sasuke memucat setelah melihat konser. semua warna pink itu hampir membuatnya buta./"Kau terlalu banyak disini Sakura."/ RomComFluff SasuSaku,Didukung beberapa tokoh anime lain, mind to RnR?
Pemuda itu duduk di depan layar televisi plasma yang sedang menayangkan sebuah acara musik. Sebuah idol grup dengan jumlah tiga puluh enam orang tengah menyanyikan sebuah lagu milik mereka.

Sementara pemuda itu masih duduk sambil terus menatap pada layar televisi walau dengan pandangan tanpa minat sedikit pun.

"Jadi ini idol grup itu?"

Ia bergumam pelan. Pemuda dengan rambut raven itu tengah menghilangkan rasa penasarannya akibat kekasihnya yang beberapa bulan lalu berhasil bergabung dalam sebuah idol grup.

Dan besok... ia harus datang ke konser debut pertama mereka. Harus melihat begitu banyak gadis yang terlihat seperti gadis-gadis yang ingin menyerbu diskon di sebuah mall.

"Ck, merepotkan sekali!"

 **~oOo~**

 **Sakuranya Banyak Sekali!**

 **Story by Me**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disukung Oleh :v**  
 **Kuroko no Basuke, Noragami, Mirai Nikki, Gakusen Toshi Asterisk, Super Sonico, Vocaloid, Guilty Crown, Fairy Tail, Monster Musume no Iro Nichijou (Mero versi manusia)**

 **SasuSaku, AU, Romance, Fluff, Comedy (?), OOC, Gaje, T.**

 **OS, Cross-Over**

 **RnR selalu kutunggu^0^**

 **Selamat membaca~**

 **~oOo~**

"Sasuke-kun, kau nanti jadi datang kan?"

Gadis itu bertanya, kemudian menghempaskan bokongnya di sofa hitam apartemen kekasihnya. Sementara kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke, sedang mengeluarkan setumpuk kaset film dari dalam lemarinya.

"Hn. Tentu." Balasnya ringan, sambil memilih beberapa kaset film.

Kekasihnya, Haruno Sakura, menautkan alisnya sebelum bertanya, "Benarkah? Kau tidak membual kan?"

"Ck! Untuk apa aku membual?"

Sakura mengedikkan bahunya, "Entahlah. Aku hanya takut kau tidak datang karena tidak suka idol grup."

"Hn. Memang, aku tidak suka idol grup. Tapi karena kau meminta aku datang, maka aku harus datang."

"Uuhhh~ sejak kapan kau menjadi manis seperti ini?" Sakura berbunga-bunga kemudian memeluk sang kekasih manja.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Kau mau nonton apa?"

"Mmm, vampire diaries?"

"Ck, demi Tuhan! Sakura, aku sudah kau cekoki Twillight minggu lalu, dan sekarang vampire diaries?"

Sakura terkikik, kemudian berpikir lagi, "Lalu, the fault in our stars? Ps. I love you? 500 days of summer? Atau kau ingin 50 shades of grey?"

Sasuke mengerang sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Itu semua film romansa! Dan dia tidak suka! Tidak adakah film lain di otak pink Sakura itu?

"Tidak ada lainnya?"

"Victoria, Gatsby, goosebumps-"

"Hn. Goosebumps yang terbaik."

Setelah memutuskan film apa yang akhirnya mereka tonton, mereka mulai hanyut dalam rutinitas film di sabtu pagi seperti biasa.

 **~oOo~**

Malam harinya, sekitar pukul setengah delapan malam, Sasuke sudah sampai di gedung yang akan digunakan untuk konser debut pertama idol grup Sakura. Yang beberapa jam lalu ia ketahui bernama SKR 48.

Nama macam apa itu? Konyol sekali!

Manik kelamnya beredar, mencari kawannya yang akan menemaninya menonton konser. Setelah sedikit celingukan di antara padatnya fans yang didominasi lelaki remaja, akhirnya ia menemukan kepala kuning yang memakai ikat kepala, membawa lightstick, dan memakai kaos pink, eh?

"Oi, Teme!"

Pria kuning itu berlari antusias menghampiri Sasuke. Sepertinya ia juga kesusahan mencari Sasuke diantara lautan fans ini.

"Ada apa dengan penampilanmu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada mencemooh.

Pria itu - Uzumaki Naruto - mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku wota tahu, wota!"

Dengan bangga, Naruto merentangkan tangannya sehingga tulisan berwarna putih yang horizontal di kaos pink itu terlihat jelas. SKR 48 yang disablon lebar-lebar. Ikat kepalanya juga bertuliskan 'SKR 48 Kofuku-chan!"

"Kofuku...chan?" Sasuke bergumam sambil membaca tulisan di ikat kepala Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk antusias, "Dia oshiku! Kofuku-chan yang kawaii, baik hati, lucu, ramah."

Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahu mendengar ucapan tidak jelas pemuda ini, yang anehnya diucapkan dengan mimik wajah seakan-akan seseorang yang sedang dideskripsikannya ini akan menjadi kekasihnya kelak.

Tak ingin lebih lama di luar, Sasuke langsung melangkah ringan meninggalkan sahabat gilanya itu mengoceh sendirian. Biarlah nanti Naruto dibilang gila, toh itu tidak sepenuhnya salah.

 **~oOo~**

"Konbawa minna-san!"

"Konbawaaa!"

"Kalian sudah siap?"

"Siap!"

Tuli, tuli deh telinga Sasuke. Teriakan-teriakan itu hampir memecahkan gendang telinganya. Dan sahabat bodoh di sampingnya ini juga ikut berteriak dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar. Mereka semua benar-benar sudha gila!

"Baiklah, kita sambut... SKR 48!"

"Hoooooooo!"

Detik berikutnya, satu per satu gadis cantik keluar dari balik panggung. Dan detik itu juga, mata Sasuke terbelalak sempurna. Bukan, bukan karena mereka cantik atau apa.

Tapi mereka semua berkepala pink!

Pink!

Warna yang Sasuke baru temui pertama kali pada Sakura. Dan sekarang... di sini tersaji empat puluh delapan gadis dengan rambut yang sama, pink! EMPAT PULUH DELAPAN! Demi apa pun, dari mana mereka menemukan gadis-gadis ini?

"Baiklah, karena ini debut pertamanya, apa minna-san sudah mengenal mereka?"

"Sudaaaahhh!"

Sasuke lihat, pembawa acara itu sedikit meringis. Mungkin tengsin.

"Ahahaha, tapi, bagaimana jika mereka memperkenalkan diri lagi?"

"Setujuuuu!"

Pembawa acara itu tersenyum, kemudian memberikan microphone pada seorang gadis di sampingnya.

"Konbawa minna-san, Namaku Momoi Sastsuki, mohon kerja samanya!"

Itu Sakura!

"Konbawa minna-san! Kofuku-chan desu! Senang bertemu kalian!"

Itu juga Sakura!

"Konbawa, Namaku Julis Alexia von Riessfield, salam kenal."

Yang ini mirip sekali dengan Sakura!

"Konbawa! Mero desu! Salam kenal dan mohon kerja samanya minna-san!"

I-ini juga!

"Gasai Yuno desu! Yoroshiku!"

Sakura juga!

"Namaku Yuzuriha Inori, senang bertemu kalian!"

Berapa Sakura di sini?

"Konbawaaaaa! Aku Sonico!"

Apa lagi ini?

"Konbawa, Megurine Luka desu!"

Yang ini benar-benar duplikat Sakura!

"Aku Virgo, salam kenal minna-san!"

Dan begitu seterusnya sampai orang ke empat puluh delapan. Satu kesimpulan yang dapat Sasuke ambil di sini.

Di sini... terlalu banyak Sakura!

 **~oOo~**

Setelah konser selesai, Sasuke keluar gedung dengan wajah pucat dan Naruto dengan wajah berseri.

Sebenarnya konser ini tidak terlalu mengerikan bagi Sasuke, tentunya. Jika saja mereka semua tidak berambut pink! Tapi inilah kenyataannya, dia baru saja melihat empat puluh delapan sosok Sakura.

Oh ayolah, satu Sakura saja sudah sangat merepotkan. Bagaimana bisa ada empat puluh delapan Sakura di dunia ini? Dan mungkin bisa lebih dari itu jika dicari lagi.

Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkannya.

"Sakura-chan kawaii sekali ya Teme? Ah, aku rasa aku akan menjadikannya oshiku juga. Jadi, oshiku dua-"

"Jangan!"

Naruto sedikit berjengit mendengar nada mengintimidasi dari sahabat ayamnya ini. Oh iya, dasar Naruto bodoh! Sakura kan kekasihnya Sasuke-Teme, mana mungkin bisa dia jadikan oshi. Ia sudah terlalu mengenal Sasuke dengan prinsipnya 'Jangan sentuh milikku!'. Tapi biarlah, Sakura akan jadi oshi rahasianya!

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tidak jadi." Jawab Naruto setengah hati.

'Drrtt... drrttt...'

Sasuke langsung merogoh ponselnya yang bergetar dengan nama Sakura yang tertampil di layarnya. Segera saja, tombol hijau itu digeser oleh Sasuke dan menempelkan ponselnya di telinga.

"Moshi-moshi Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn, ada apa?"

"Bisa menjemputku sekarang?"

Sasuke mengernyit, "Menjemput? Kau di mana sekarang?"

"Di ruang make up, datang ke sini ya! Kau tanya satpam atau crew saja, sudah dulu ya! Jaa~"

Sasuke menurunkan ponselnya begitu Sakura menutup panggilannya. Ia menatap Naruto datar. Sebenarnya ia menimbang-nimbang, apakah ia akan mengajak sahabat bodohnya ini atau tidak. Tapi setelah dipikir tentang konsekuensinya, sebaiknya tidak usah diajak.

"Ada apa teme? Kau menatap aku seakan aku ini 'seme'-mu saja."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Lagi-lagi perkataan bodoh.

"Terserah. Kau pulang duluan saja, Naruto."

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, seakan menyelidiki tentang sesuatu yang salah pada diri sahabatnya yang sialan tampan itu.

"Hmmm, kau sepertinya sedang merahaisakan sesuatu dariku."

"Tidak ada. Sudah sana pulang!"

"Tapi Teme-"

"Pulang!"

Naruto mendecih, dasar sahabat yang tidak megerti sahabatnya! Mengusir sahabatnya sendiri tanpa alasan yang jelas. Lihat saja, Naruto akan ngambek seminggu penuh.

"Terserah!"

Dan Naruto benar-benar pergi dengan mulut monyong dan langkah yang menghentak. Persis seperti tentara salah gaul.

 **~oOo~**

"Permisi."

Sasuke bergumam pelan sambil perlahan membuka pintu putih dengan tulusan 'make up room'. Lampu yang terang benderang seperti bintang langsung menyolok mata Sasuke, membuatnya menyipit kecil.

Dengan langkah sedikit gugup, Sasuke memasuki ruangan yang penuh sesak dengan crew make up yang mondar mandir.

Begito ia melihat kepala pink yang tengah duduk di depan sebuah kaca dengan lampu di sekitarnya, tanpa pikir panjang bungsu Uchiha itu langsung menghampirinya.

"Sakura."

Gadis itu berbalik, dan detik itu juga Sasuke berharap bumi menelannya sekarang juga. Tengsin!

"Aku Julis." Jawab gadis itu datar. Dia sepertinya bukan tipe yang terlalu berisik seperti Sakura.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dengan wajah memerah malu. Sial! Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah semalu ini!

"Ma-maaf. Aku mencari Haruno Sakura."

"Ara, Sakura di sana." Gadis itu menunjuk ke ruangan bagian dalam.

Sasuke mengangguk dan melenggang pergi setelah menggumamkan permintaan maaf. Ia lupa jika disini kepala pink lebih banyak dari yang dia perkirakan.

Pemuda raven itu berjalan ke bagian dalam ruangan. Masih mencoba mencari sosok Sakura yang sesungguhnya. Disini terlalu banyak 'Sakura' hingga ia pusing sendiri.

Ketika ia menemukan seseorang dengan rambut yang ia yakini adalah 'Sakura yang sebenarnya' ia menghampirinya.

Dan ketika 'Sakura' yang itu berbalik, lagi-lagi Sasuke dipermalukan! Itu Sakura palsu!

"Err, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

'Sakura' itu menatap Sasuke sedikit takut. Mungkin dia pikir Sasuke fans gila yang nekat memasuki ruang pribadi idolanya. 'Sakura palsu' yang bernama Mero itu masih menunggu jawaban pasti dari Sasuke.

"A-aku mencari Haruno Sakura." Sasuke tergagap lagi!

Mero tersenyum lega sebelum menjawab, "Dia bersama Kofuku-chan."

Tanpa bertanya siapa itu 'Kofuku-chan', Sasuke sudah menuju tempat yang ditunjuk Mero. Begitu melihat seseorang yang menurutnya 'Kofuku-chan', Sasuke segera menepuk punggungnya.

"Kofu-"

"Sasuke-kun?"

Dia Sakura! Sakura yang sesungguhnya! Sasuke tidak tahu, ia harus senang karena menemukan Sakura atau malu karena salah mengenalu Sakura sebagai Kofuku.

"Sakura!" Seru Sasuke senang, lengkap dengan senyum lega yang begitu lebar.

Mau tak mau Sakura tersenyum lebar. Sasuke seperti seorang anak yang bertemu dengan ibunya setelah hilang di sebuah kebun binatang. Benar-benar lucu.

"Iya, Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura!" Saking senang dan leganya, Sasuke manrik Sakura dalam pelukannya.

"E-eh? Sasuke-kun?"

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu."

Sakura mengernyit bingung, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau begitu banyak di sini."

Oke, ini makin membingungkan. Sakura begitu banyak? Seingatnya ayah dan ibunya hanya mencetak dirinya saja, tidak ada Haruno Akura cetakan lain

"Eh? Aku cuma satu Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. Benar. Kau hanya satu, satu-satunya yang kucintai."

Sakura hampir tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sebenarnya yang diucapkan Sasuke sama sekali tidak lucu, bahkan romabtis. Tapi karena yang sedang mengucapkannya disini adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang sedikit tidak waras, makanya itu menjadi sangat lucu.

Sasuke melepas pelukannya. Tersenyum tipis dengan wajah sedikit merah menatap Sakura. Sepertinya ia sedikit berlebihan di sini. Habisnya, ia sudah sangat malu. Jadi, menemukan 'Sakura yang asli' rasanya begitu mengharukan.

"Ooooohhhh, apa yang terjadi di sini Sakura-chan? Sepertinya kau berencana menjadi cast di salah satu film romantis?"

Kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut seorang gadis berambut pink pendek bergelombang, Kofuku Ebisu. Dengan mimik muka menyebalkan miliknya.

"Ko-Kofuku-chan!" Tapi Sakura tetap saja malu.

"Are? Jadi pria tembok itu pacarmu Sakura?" Julis bertanya sarkastik, kemudian menyeringai, "Tidak kusangka dia begitu manis dengan wajah datarnya."

"Julis-chan! Kau punya Ayato-san!"

Julis hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Acuh tak acuh seperti biasa.

"Tadi dia tersesat loh, Sakura-chan."

Sakura mengarahkan pandangannya pada Mero, "Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku rasa dia kesulitan membedakan kita." Virgo menjawab singkat.

Dan malam minggu Sasuke dihabiskan dengan menjadi bahan bullya-an 'Sakura-Sakura palsu' ini.

 **OWARI~**

 **A/N**

 **Hehe, OS gaje lagi. Entah kenapa waktu liat mukanya Inori kok kepikiran bikin ide gini. Soalnya biasaya di fic2 kan rambut pink langka ya, jadi pengen bikin seandainya rambut pink itu meraja lela gitu.**

 **Dan jadilah fic ini~**

 **maafkan semua typonyaaa T,T**

 **Semoga terhibur, tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca ya~ ^^**


End file.
